La curiosidad mato al gato y por poco al príncipe
by Mary Yuet
Summary: Gracias a Artemis, Dárien está un poco celoso, ahora se encuentran en el cuarto de la princesa de la luna y como si no fuera suficiente la curiosidad también lo atacó, ¿qué encontrara?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Sailor Moon y le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y por desgracia el muso también T_T**

* * *

**√v^√v^√- La curiosidad mató al gato… y por poco al príncipe -√v^√v^√**

**.**

**Gracias a Artemis Dárien está un poco celoso, ahora se encuentran en el cuarto de la princesa de la luna y como si no fuera suficiente la curiosidad también lo atacó, ¿qué encontrara? **

(\_/)

(")_(")

.

El planeta Tierra estaba renovado, gracias a una gran fuente de amor que emanaba del corazón de la princesa de la Luna, quien con la ayuda de las valerosas Sailors scouts había logrado reestablecer la paz en el globo terráqueo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que la cruenta batalla contra Sailor Galaxia había terminado, las Sailors Starlight junto a su princesa Kakkyu habían retornado a su planeta de origen con el fin de restaurarlo, y las 9 sailors del sistema solar interior y exterior por fin podían disfrutar de una vida normal, común y corriente.

La princesa de la luna era feliz, al igual que sus otras amigas, ya que por fin podían disfrutar de todas las cotidianidades a las que se habían tenido que ver privadas a causa de su doble identidad, ya que su rol como Sailors scouts les dejaba poco tiempo para poder disfrutar de los pequeños detalles que formaban la vida de una adolescente

Y Luna la gatita negra de la princesa lunar también estaba muy feliz, ya que la paz había regresado al planeta y todo gracias al gran trabajo que realizo su dueña y porque así uno de los sueños de la rubia se había hecho realidad, el que todas tuvieran una vida común y corriente.

Después de la conmoción causada por la batalla que había desatado la búsqueda de las semillas estelares, el soberano del planeta Tierra había preferido seguir al lado de su amada, y aunque esta le hubiera prometido que estaría bien si él decidía reanudar su beca para estudiar en el extranjero, él había decidido que prefería renunciar a ella, con tal de estar cerca de su rubio tormento, ya que no quería volver a perderla, y así afrontar juntos lo que viniera en un futuro.

Lo bueno que al príncipe de la Tierra se le había presentado una nueva oportunidad y así poder realizar uno de sus mayores sueños, ya que ahora podía estudiar a distancia para la universidad de Estados Unidos que había aceptado su tesis, todos sus trabajos serían enviados a través de correo electrónico y recibiría algunas clases por video conferencia y el sólo tendría que hacer un breve viaje al extranjero, que duraría a lo máximo dos meses, al término de sus estudios para finiquitar algunos detalles con relación a su preparación.

Todos estaban muy contentos, las chicas se seguían reuniendo para estudiar, pero también para disfrutar de su gran amistad, Serena se veía muy a menudo con Dárien, y su noviazgo estaba mejor que nunca, él ahora era más expresivo, pues si bien siempre la había amado, era un poco reservado en relación a los sentimientos y la demostración de estos, pero ahora cuando menos lo esperaba la rubia, el pelinegro la abrazaba, le robaba algún beso y sin importarle si estaban con las chicas, en el parque o en… buenos menos en su casa de Serena, porque ahora que Kenji, el papá de la rubia, estaba al tanto de la relación siempre veía de soslayo a Dárien con tal de que no pensara propasarse con su bebita.

Todo pintaba muy bien, hasta que un día Artemis, el gato blanco de Sailor Venus o Mina, como le quieran llamar, hizo acto de presencia en el departamento del príncipe de la Tierra.

Desgraciadamente el felino se sentía raro, pues no era participe de la alegría que todos los demás irradiaban, y aunque a ratos estaba contento y paseaba por el parque con Luna, no podía dejar de sentir cierta distancia entre ellos dos, por lo cual se sentía confundido y además de que no sabía a quién recurrir, pues si le contaba a su ama, ella seguramente se reiría de él, pero tampoco consideraba una opción a las demás scouts.

Por lo tanto se animó a visitar al príncipe de la Tierra, quién seguramente si le ayudaría y le comprendería, como la vez del mal entendido con la gatita Diana.

('.')

Era un viernes por la tarde y Dárien se encontraba en su departamento, para ser más exactos en su sillón, leía un libro para variar, ya que últimamente no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, pues a pesar de ser entre semana, había tenido citas con su princesa y por lo cual no había podido disfrutar de una buena lectura.

Recostado en el sillón fue sorprendido por Artemis quien entro bruscamente por la ventana ¿Qué manía tenían ese par de gatos con espantarlo de esa manera? En fin, el felino lo miro con escrutinio mientras el pelinegro se erguía en su asiento

-Dárien ¿estabas durmiendo?- pregunto el gato

-No, estaba leyendo- mientras le enseñaba el libro que tenía en manos

-¡Vaya! Eres muy hábil puedes leer con el libro al revés- decía Artemis con una mueca parecida a una ¿sonrisa? ¿Desde cuándo ese gato era sarcástico?

-¿Te sientes bien Artemis? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- cuestiono el joven de ojos azules mientras acomodaba el libro en la forma correcta

-Parece que las malas costumbres de Serena son contagiosas, agradece que no es Mina en lugar de ella- decía el gato con algo ya más parecido a una sonrisa -¿y porque hoy no has salido con Serena? Es viernes hasta pensé que posiblemente no te encontraría-

-Es que hoy quedaron en hacer una tarde de chicas y aparte harán una pijamada ¿no te dijo Mina?- le decía el pelinegro mientras se sentaba con sus dos brazos recargados en las rodillas –además la familia de Serena también iban a salir y su papá se trató de asegurar que por hoy no me acercaría a su hija y al menos esa fue una buena forma de asegurarle que así sería-

El gato comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su lugar, estaba dudoso, no sabía cómo relatarle sus problemas al príncipe, y aunque en el camino lo estaba pensando ahora que ya se encontraba frente a él no sabía cómo comenzar

Por fin se detuvo y volteo en dirección a Dárien con toda la intención de relatar sus preocupaciones, pero al observar al moreno casi la mandíbula le cae al piso

No lo podía creer, si fuera Serena o Mina no sería algo raro para él, pero que Dárien lo hiciera no tenía precio

-No estoy durmiendo, sólo cerré los ojos para que no me marearas ¿ahora si podemos hablar?- le decía el pelinegro quien se había recargado en el respaldo del mueble para estar más cómodo

Con un suspiro comenzó a hablar Artemis –verás no me sentía con la confianza de acudir con las chicas y creo que lo mejor sería venir hacia ti, además de que también tú creo, me comprenderás- y miro al pelinegro quien con un leve movimiento de su cabeza lo incito a que continuara –desde la batalla que tuviera a lugar con Galaxia me eh sentido un poco confundido, pues pareciera que Luna me oculta algo y…-

Al ver la confusión del felino, Dárien le habló –Sabes que conmigo tienes un amigo y puedes confiar plenamente en mí, además de esta charla no saldrá de estas paredes-

-Creo que Luna quedo muy prendada de Yatén- finalizo cabizbajo Artemis

-¿Yatén?- preguntaba no muy seguro de saber quién era

-Sí, Yatén, hermano de Seiya Kou, los…-trataba de explicarse el felino y Dárien lo interrumpió con un movimiento de cabeza con el cual le daba a entender que ya lo recordaba

-Las estrellitas fugaces- y esto lo dijo el pelinegro con una nota despectiva en la voz

Artemis lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pues no creía que su príncipe aguardara algo de resentimiento en contra de ellos

-Pues si aún recuerdo la despedida y la forma en que Luna se ruborizo por las atenciones de este, y aunque no tengo nada en contra de ellos pues le fueron de mucha ayuda a Serena en especial Seiya, para salvar al mundo, no puedo alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza- no era precisamente lo que planeaba platicar el felino, pero al notar la reacción del pelinegro decidió jugar un poco a su favor , todo con tal de tener al príncipe de su lado "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" se recordó para tratar de justificar su acción, o mejor dicho para calmar un poco la voz que en su subconsciente le decía que eso no estaba bien

-Pues bien, y ¿qué has pensado hacer al respecto? Supongo que quieres que te aconseje en cómo hablar con Luna para sacar el tema y…-

-No, lo que yo quiero es que bueno… verás- dudaba el gato mientras sentado jugaba con sus dos patitas delanteras

-¿Si?- le decía el pelinegro expectante a lo que el felino trataba de decirle

-Serena va a asistir a la pijamada con las chicas ¿verdad?- mientras abría su par de ojos expectantes a la reacción del moreno

-Sí, ya te había dicho que no estaría en casa- empezaba a desesperarse el ojiazul

-Supongo que Luna también va a estar con Serena ya que estará sola la casa- dejo las palabras al aire y después prosiguió y con un suspiro tomo valor para hacer su siguiente propuesta –Quiero que me ayudes por favor a investigar qué es lo que le sucede a Luna-

-¿Y cómo se supone que yo voy a hacer eso?- pregunto confundido el pelinegro

-Bueno lo que quiero es que me ayudes a buscar pistas o algo que me ayude a descifrar que es lo que le pasa, que es lo que siente o si esta rara porque extraña mucho al peliplateado- con un leve rubor decía el felino

Dárien no entendía del todo la proposición del gato, pues si bien es inteligente, no por eso había podido deducir a donde era que quería dirigirse Artemis con lo que le estaba pidiendo

Con una mano en el mentón y los ojos elevados al cielo el moreno le pregunto-¿Quieres que la sigamos o algo por el estilo? o ¿Mandamos a llamar a Diana para que te explique lo que sucede en el futuro y…?-

-¡No!- sin querer había gritado y así asustado a Dárien quien de inmediato volvió a verlo asombrado –Discúlpame, lo que quiero es que me acompañes a la habitación de Serena a buscar pistas y demás, esta noche ya que ellas estarán fuera creo que sería buena idea y así al menos no nos descubrirían y…- se calló al ver que el pelinegro se levantaba

Dárien de cierta manera no podía creer lo que Artemis le estaba proponiendo, prácticamente le pedía invadir la intimidad de su princesa, y no es que fuera que el entrar a su recamara fuera algo nuevo para él pues ya antes lo había hecho cuando iba a estudiar con ella y con Riny, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba con exactitud hace cuanto fue eso, pensaba en una buena forma de lograr hacer retractarse a Artemis de esa idea, pero cuando volvió a verlo, vio que él le hacía unos ojos tan tiernos como los del gato con botas, ¿acaso él ya había visto esa película?

-¿y cómo se supone que vamos a entrar? No podemos irrumpir en un hogar así nada más- ¿realmente él estaba diciendo eso? ¿Estaba pensando en el plan o en la forma de persuadir a Artemis? Se preguntó mentalmente Dárien y al final concluyo que era lo segundo

-No, tal vez Dárien Chiba no pueda hacerlo, pero Tuxedo Mask si- contestaba el felino con un brillo especial en sus pequeños ojos

-¿Sabes? Eh escuchado hablar de él, pero no lo conozco- comentaba el pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros, ¿ahora el sarcástico era él?

-Oh vamos Dárien, dime ¿a poco nunca te has preguntado si Serena no tiene nada que ocultar después del tiempo que estuviste ausente? Recuerda que Seiya estuvo mucho tiempo a su lado y pues no es por intrigar, pero si yo me siento confundido respecto a Luna, simplemente no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos, ya que Serena pasó aún más tiempo al lado de Seiya, en la escuela, también una vez que la fue a cuidar a su casa y…- se interrumpió de golpe al ver la mirada glacial que le dedico el moreno

-¿Seiya fue a cuidar a Serena?- parecía respirar con dificultad el pelinegro, hasta ahora que recordara la rubia no le conto ese pequeño detalle ¿Cuántos más habrá omitido? y cuando al ver a través de la ventana se dio cuenta que ya empezaba a oscurecer, sin esperar más se transformó inmediatamente en el tipo del frac elegante y antifaz, tomo al gato que estaba parado al frente de él que lo miraba un poco asustado, lo tomo entre sus brazos y salió por la ventana dispuesto a cumplir la proposición de Artemis…

('.')

* * *

**¡Hola! Si yo otra vez jeje, bueno es que de por si es poca la inspiración y desperdiciarla no escribiendo es un sacrilegio ¿no creen? xDD además de que al muso hay que aprovecharlo cuando se da sus escapadas xD y bueno, acá está el primer capítulo de esta nueva locura que se me ocurrió.**

**En los fic's por lo general hay muchas Serenas curiosas, pero ¿y si ahora fuera Dárien? Y además está en la habitación de la rubia ¿Qué encontrara? ¿Qué hará? ¿Qué se les ocurre chicas? ¡Estoy abierta a todas sus propuestas! Así que espero ansiosamente me dejen su review y me comenten sus ideas, además de que quiero agradecer el apoyo a mi preciosa Conyta Moonlight ya que con su ayuda encontré la manera de iniciar este fic, también a mis queridas Naiara Moonlight, quien me animo a que fuera un fic más largo ya que pensaba sólo en un OS y creo ahora haré uno de tres capítulos y Usako Chiba-T quienes también ya me han dado otras ideas más que trataré de ir adaptando y espero no defraudarlas. Por cierto y si alguien recuerda muy bien como es la habitación de Serena me sería de gran ayuda *_***

**Así que nuevamente agradezco su atención, su tiempo y que Dios las bendiga**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Mary


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Sailor Moon y le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y por desgracia el muso también T_T **

* * *

**√v^√v^√- La curiosidad mató al gato… y por poco al príncipe -√v^√v^√**

**.**

**Gracias a Artemis Dárien está un poco celoso, ahora se encuentran en el cuarto de la princesa de la luna y como si no fuera suficiente la curiosidad también lo atacó, ¿qué encontrara?**

.

.

Darien picó el anzuelo que sutilmente le había tirado Artemis, después de haber dado ese gran salto a la ventana de la rubia, comprobó que esta no estaba totalmente cerrada, por lo cual sin esfuerzo pudo inmiscuirse en la habitación de la ojiceleste.

El moreno después de dejar en el suelo a Artemis, adoptó su forma normal como Darien Chiba y dio un paso adelante, preguntándose qué haría ahora, ya que se le hacía increíble que él se hubiera dejado "engatusar" literalmente. Así que miró al felino blanco que había traído consigo para ver cuáles serían sus siguientes movimientos, pero notó que este no se movía

—Artemis ¿te quedarás ahí parado toda la noche?— llamó su atención el moreno.

Así es que el felino, inspeccionando la habitación con cautela, empezó a caminar y después dio un salto al escritorio que estaba casi en la esquina, caminando cuidadosamente fue viendo poco a poco lo que ahí había, pero realmente no encontró nada que llamara su atención. Darien se sentó en la cama de su amada, esperando a que el gato hiciera lo que quería

Artemis saltó del escritorio, pero no logró medir sus movimientos con precisión cayendo en la mesita que estaba a un costado de la cama, patinando sobre esta pasó a traer el pequeño florero que ahí había con una rosa, el cual volcó y se estrelló de la parte superior.

El pelinegro salió inmediatamente de su ensimismamiento y con horror vio la escena, aunque se molestó un poco, primero se cercioró de que el felino no estuviera herido.

—Darien lo siento— se disculpó Artemis y le dedicó una tierna mirada en la cual se veía la sinceridad de las palabras que acababa de decir.

Así que el moreno no se molestó más en querer reprenderlo ni nada, y alejándose un poco en dirección a donde se encontraba el escritorio de la rubia, encontró un pegamento y unió las partes lesionadas de aquel pequeño florero y lo acomodó nuevamente en su lugar

Con un suspiro de alivio, Darien dio un paso hacia atrás pero un cojín de color rojo, de esos que estaban inmersos alrededor de aquella pequeña mesa, se atravesó en su camino, lo cual provocó que el moreno cayera de un "sentón", pero él en su afán de querer evitar el golpe, se sujetó al edredón de la cama de la rubia llevándolo consigo y así des tendiéndola completamente.

Después de que el pelinegro se encargara de arreglar su desastre, y Artemis, con todas su fuerzas, de suprimir esa sonrisa burlona que se quería apoderar de su rostro, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y se asomó un poco, con el objetivo de cerciorarse de que realmente no había nadie en la casa. Artemis un poco inseguro se ofreció para investigar sigilosamente por los alrededores, ya que él, en cualquier caso podría esconderse inmediatamente, así es que salió de la habitación de Serena y se fue en dirección de las escaleras a la planta baja

—Procura no mover nada que nos pueda delatar— le advirtió Darien desde el umbral de la puerta.

El moreno volviéndose hacia dentro de la habitación, reconoció ese característico aroma a fresas y rosas que a él tanto le gustaba y con el cual siempre recordaba a su princesa. El amor que sentía por ella era muy grande, por eso cuando le dijo "mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo" sabía que no le decía ninguna mentira y que su corazón es el que había tomado la palabra.

Pero ahora volvían a rondar por su cabeza las palabras del felino, esas que causaron su precipitada acción, aquellas que lo tenían en ese lugar y en esas circunstancias.

Él estaba muy seguro del amor de su princesa, y no porque fuera algo que tenía precedentes desde épocas antiguas, como cuando eran Serenity y Endymion, o por el futuro que les esperaba como los reyes de Tokio de Cristal, sino porque lo sentía en el presente, en el ahora, pero ¿por qué las palabras de Artemis lo afectaron tanto, hasta el límite de llevarlo a dudar de ella?

Y aunque ahora era consciente de su situación, ya estaba ahí, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Pero el hecho de pensar que posiblemente de haber faltado, y sin que Serena se hubiera enterado realmente de lo que sucedió y pensara que él se había olvidado de ella, hubiera acogido como consuelo los brazos de Seiya le hacían sentir tanta inseguridad. Parecía volver aquella que le acompañaba antes de la llegada de su coneja, antes de conocer nuevamente a su "Cabeza de Chorlito", aquella época en la que era un huraño prácticamente, y por lo cual en la escuela muchas veces lo catalogaban como el ermitaño de la biblioteca u otros sobrenombres tan horribles que tenía que poner todo su empeño para hacer oídos sordos y no dejar que quebrantaran su coraza y mucho menos la poca confianza que el tenia.

Así que se reincorporó y respirando profundamente se puso recto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación de la rubia, deslizando un poco la mirada por todo aquel territorio rosa, ya que la alfombra nutrida de ese color le daba esa apariencia a la estancia. Observó que las paredes tenían un tapizado a rayas verticales en un tono claro, podría decirse que tenían una mágica combinación de azul celeste con el rosa claro más dulce que hubieran visto sus ojos, y que de estas pendían cuadros, unos cuantos marcos con fotografías familiares, un pequeño reloj, y su inconfundible espejo con forma de corazón; las ventanas parecían escoltadas por unas suaves cortinas blancas.

Cerca de la ventana, podía notar la presencia de un pequeño librero esquinero de color blanco, y encima se encontraba un pequeño jarrón con rosas, se acercó y se dio cuenta de que no precisamente eran libros los que el mueble guardaba sino, varios ejemplares de historietas de los que a su amada tanto le gustaba leer y por la cual muchas veces reía sin parar, un recuerdo que sin dudas al pelinegro le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Después seguía el closet, lo quedó mirando por un momento y como si no fuera dueño de sus propios movimientos, una mano se acercó a la manija de este, y lo abrió, adentro había una gran variedad de atuendos, algunos pijamas y sus uniformes escolares, así como el que había usado cuando asistía a la secundaria, como el que ahora utilizaba para la preparatoria, y más de telas en color rosa, celestes, amarillos y posiblemente todos los colores que conformaban el arco iris, pero una funda negra llamó su atención, parecía que estaba celosamente pegada a la pared, tratando de ser llamativa pero a la vez resguardada. Y como un niño al que le negaran algo, ésta aumento más su curiosidad, y despacio bajó el cierre de la funda para poder ver el contenido, y reconoció el atuendo que él le había comprado aquella vez cuando acompañó a Serena a aquella tienda y en la cual, la rubia, veía embelesada la ropa que se exponía en los aparadores; un pequeño picor amenazaba en sus ojos, pero lo suprimió y volvió a subir el cierre de la funda.

Su mirada se deslizó por todo aquel espacio, como si lo acariciara, y de momento se quedó fija en una caja de mediano tamaño que estaba envuelta en un papel brillante de color rosa. Cuidadosamente quitó la tapa y sus ojos por poco se salen de sus órbitas cuando vio un sexy conjunto color rosa, que estaba metido como si lo hubieran empacado apresuradamente, además de que a juego tenía un par de orejas de conejo las cuales parecían haberlo hechizado y se atrevió a tocar, con lo cual comprobó que eran muy suaves, de momento sus manos hicieron contacto con una pequeña tarjeta y un leve temblor recorrió su espina dorsal, ya que se imaginaba lo peor, y lentamente con miedo la alzó para leer el mensaje, el cual decía: _mi queridísima Sere, iba pasando por la tienda de la calle número diez y lo vi, se me antojó para que fueras tú quien lo luciera y espero que pronto lo estrenes eh, besitos Mina._

El moreno por el bien de su salud mental, acomodó la tapa sobre la caja tal cual estaba, pero inevitablemente el calor que sentía arder en sus mejillas no se desvanecía, y por otro lado pensaba en que tenía que haber adivinado que una cosa así sólo se le podía ocurrir a la más locuaz de las Sailors scouts, así que se alejó del closet.

En la otra esquina estaba dispuesto otro pequeño esquinero, solo que éste era una mesa con un florero de rosas, del cual pudo ser consciente de su presencia hasta que de espaldas chocó con él. El mueble tambaleó un poco y el florero se volcó, regando las rosas y el agua que contenían, por lo cual el moreno se mojó los pies lo cual le trajo más tarde una caída en el interior del baño de la rubia cuando fue a llenar nuevamente el florero.

Después de tener un poco adolorido su trasero, ya que la prueba fehaciente de eso era que se seguía sobando, siguió viendo la habitación. Pero no lo hacía por curioso, claro que no, el pelinegro estaba seguro que era por simple reflejo el que volteara en todas direcciones, por lo cual visualizó aquel mueble rectangular empotrado a la pared donde había libros, aunque ahora que lo notaba solo eran de sus años escolares anteriores, otras revistas, más un estéreo, una puerta en la que se localizaban un par de espejos que daban como resultado uno de cuerpo completo, y un trío de cajones en la parte inferior.

Como si siguiera poseído por ese espíritu que le hacía sentir que no era dueño de sus movimientos, quiso abrir la puerta de aquel mueble, pero este no cedió, con un suspiro y sacudiendo la cabeza quiso centrar sus pensamientos de manera objetiva, para recordarse que él no se encontraba ahí por su voluntad y que además lo que menos tenía que estar haciendo era inspeccionar las cosas de su amada princesa. Pero ése pensamiento tardó más en llegar a su mente que en lo que se esfumó, y por eso caminó como hipnotizado en dirección al escritorio de la joven rubia.

Su atención fue capturada por el tocador de la princesa lunar. En la parte superior se podía apreciar un hermoso espejo con un marco blanco con unos bordes retorcidos que le daban un toque de femenino muy sutil, en la superficie de aquel mueble observó que había un pequeño recipiente que tenía los pétalos deshidratados de una rosa, la cual seguramente era muy hermosa a juzgar por su actual estado y también notó varias botellas de fragancias, pero una plateada con pequeños apliques brillantes de colores llamó su atención, la tomó entre sus manos y la vio con curiosidad y en esta decía: _"Sexy body" _y volvió a leer, sí eso realmente era lo que rezaba la etiqueta de esa botella, la cual era una fragancia corporal, tenía un agradable aroma a rosas, muy sutil y delicado como la piel de porcelana de su rubia, pero el _"Sexy"_ se repetía en su mente, por lo cual sino quería que esta empezara a aventurarse a otros terrenos peligrosos, decidió dejarla otra vez en su lugar

Además de que en éste mueble, en la parte inferior también de forma dispersa encontrará más libros que por lo que podía observar eran los que ahora utilizaba para la preparatoria, algunos aparatos electrónicos como un reproductor. Después dejó de tomarle importancia a este espacio y su vista se dirigió al escritorio de a lado que antes había ignorado.

El escritorio era pequeño pero a la vez cómodo y para sorpresa del pelinegro estaba ordenado; un libro de color negro llamó su atención y lo tomó entre sus manos, tenía como portada la imagen de una corbata y después vio el título "50 sombras de Grey", sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer que su amada, tierna, y hasta que ahora consideraba "inocente" princesa leyera eso. El mismo título ya le decía de qué trataba el libro en cuestión, pues si bien el ojiazul no lo había leído aun y tampoco tenía la más mínima intención, si era bien sabido el contenido erótico que este describía en cada una de sus páginas. Así que rápidamente depositó nervioso y desencajado el libro sobre la superficie plana de aquel mueble, pero en un movimiento derramó el vaso con agua que ahí se encontraba y que él claramente no había visto, mojando inevitablemente aquel libro.

Maldiciendo su suerte del día y en específico con el agua, buscó una franela, en un cajón que se encontraba a un costado, pero ahí había un pañuelo el cual seguramente le serviría y con ese trató de secar lo más posible el agua regada.

Si lo estuviera viendo Artemis en este momento, le volvería a repetir que las costumbres se pegan y más que se le habían pasado las de la rubia.

Tomó el libro por el lomo y lo empezó a ventilar con la esperanza de que se secara lo más posible, ya que eso seguramente delataría la presencia de alguien más en esa habitación, aunque con lo despistada que a veces era Serena bien podría pensar que en un descuido ella lo ocasionó, pero por si las dudas era mejor tratar de arreglar su desastre.

Cuando iba a cerrar el cajón en el que había tomado aquel pañuelo una libreta rosada y de conejitos, capturó su atención, la palabra "Diario" inscrita en esta no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad. Así que volteando hacia todos lados y deteniendo la mirada en la entrada de la habitación, esperó por si alguien aparecía, en específico por si hacía acto de presencia el felino. Al notar que estaba completamente solo, tomó la libreta entre sus dos manos y está por inercia se abrió prácticamente a la mitad revelando una pequeña tarjeta en forma de corazón, la cual tenía inscritas las palabras "te quiero bombón". Cualquiera con el menor grado de inteligencia sabría quién era el autor de dicha notita, un movimiento brusco se apoderó de su mano y a la tarjeta la estrujó completamente, seguro que fue preso de un ataque de celos que inevitablemente lo había poseído.

Pero como si no fuera suficiente la cantidad de celos que ya intoxicaba su ser, más adelante en otra página delatadora le dio a conocer una hoja doblada por la mitad. Pensando en las mil formas de hacer picadillo a una estrellita fugaz, colocó la libreta en el escritorio y tomó aquella hoja para abrirla y así ver lo que contenía.

En el centro figuraba un corazón que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de aquella hoja, y en medio de éste estaba escrito: "Serena" frunciendo un poco el ceño, siguió en la introspección de aquella "carta" y en la parte inferior estaba una pequeña nota en la que decía: _"Preciosa rubia, me gustaría ser el dueño de tu corazón y así como el mío está tatuado con tu nombre, que en el tuyo se encontrará el mío, pero a sabiendas de que no soy correspondido, te deseo de todo corazón seas feliz con tu novio. Quien te quiere con locura Tsubasa Kido"._

Cuando Darien terminó de leer aquella carta, todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones fue expulsado en un suspiro de alivio, así que creyó que si guardaba tal cual la hoja no pasaba nada, pues bien el tonto que se había atrevido a posar sus ojos en su rubio tormento, estaba consciente de la situación de ella y por lo visto no insistiría, pero un pequeño enunciado en la parte de atrás volvió a capturar su atención: "_Pero eso sí, dile a ese tonto de Seiya Kou que si se atreve a hacerte sufrir que tenga por seguro que no me importará quién sea ni nada y le daré su merecido", _sintiéndose como una olla exprés a punto de explotar, siguió buscando en aquella libreta que ahora parecía ser su enemiga, algún indicio de alguna cosa, de la cual ni él estaba seguro, pero que posiblemente le aclararía un poco lo que pensaba o sentía en el momento.

Y ¡bingo! Ahí estaba escrito algo por su princesa: _"Éste fin de semana, las chicas y yo, nos fuimos de campamento, Rei quería visitar a un amigo, al cual le aducía el sobre nombre de "Hermano" y por lo tanto de esta forma aprovecharíamos el viaje para descansar. Decidimos acampar a la orilla del lago, pero creo que el haber traído a Chibi Chibi aumentó mucho mis riesgos, ya que ella no se quedaba quieta tan fácilmente, y ni hablar del camino que fue tan abrumador y lo que queríamos era llegar y meternos al lago a refrescarnos. Así que después de la agotada ida a aquel paraíso, nos zambullimos en el agua de aquel cristalino lago, y mientras jugábamos la pequeña y yo, Mina, Amy y Lita nos comenzaron a gritar algo que no entendí, y de pronto los Three Lights emergieron del agua, provocándonos un gran susto. Después nos sentamos todos juntos, entonces nosotras les platicamos que momentos antes, encontramos a un policía que nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado porque un monstruo andaba rondando por los campamentos destruyéndolos y demás, lo cual a ellos les causo gracia. Después de dejarnos por que tuvieron llamado para seguir filmando la película que se desarrollaba en esa región, el monstruo hizo su aparición, nos persiguió por todo el lugar además de que efectivamente, destruyó nuestro campamento, después Rei comprendió que era su hermano al cual le habían robado su semilla estelar y con el poder de mi cetro lo volví a su estado natural. Luego de que él nos enseñara a hacer vasijas y demás cosas de barro, bueno, en realidad fue a las chicas, ya que yo me encontraba afuera reclamándole a Seiya su descuido, ya que no me protegió como él lo había prometido, alguien inesperadamente abrió la puerta arrojándome a los brazos de Seiya, y de ésta forma él cayó al suelo y yo encima de él…_"

El pelinegro no fue capaz de seguir con la lectura, ya que los celos, el enojo, la incertidumbre hicieron presa de él tan fácilmente, la confusión que lo embargaba era incontenible, tenía que investigar por medio de alguien más, realmente cómo había visto a su princesa en esos días, ¿lo habrá extrañado? Y él de no haber vuelto, ¿habría dejado que la Star Light ocupará su corazón, le habría dado esa oportunidad?

Dicen que un hilo rojo es el que siempre nos une a esa persona a la cual estamos predestinados, y que desde antes de que fuéramos conscientes de esa persona a la cual amaríamos después, éste nos llevaría a ella y cruzaría nuestros caminos para conocernos y así dar el inicio a esta nueva etapa, pero ¿ese hilo se podría romper? ¿Se desgasta? ¿Hasta qué punto es capaz de soportar?

Un picor amenazaba con hacer desbordar lágrimas en el rostro de aquel moreno, trataba de contenerlas, pues él quería seguir creyendo que el amor de su princesa aún era suyo, que aquel fantasma que había quedado tras la partida de aquel ser, no era más que solo un recuerdo que un día no muy lejano se convertiría en algo grato y sin más trascendentes. Pero la oscuridad amenazaba con atenuarse más en su ya inseguro corazón.

No había mujer más para él, que aquella rubia distraída, aquella que en vez de mandarle una flecha de amor le había tirado un examen de treinta puntos en la cabeza y para reafirmarlo y que le quedara más que claro, un zapato.

Así que suspirando profundamente trató de agregarle valor a su ahora, desmoralizada vida, y se encaminó a la puerta y de ahí escaleras abajo.

.

.

El gato blanco se encontraba recostado en un cojín que reconoció como el lugar de asueto de su amada Luna.

Entre pequeños suspiros pensaba en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba y a la que había orillado al príncipe de la Tierra.

Artemis en ningún momento quiso sembrar dudas en el corazón del moreno y mucho menos que estas fueran un obstáculo en la relación que mantenía con la princesa de la Luna, pero como siempre su timidez y confusión lo orillaron a ciertos arrebatos sentimentales.

La gata negra de nombre Luna, por lo regular siempre le gustaba dejarlo al borde de un colapso debido a que le gustaba rodearse de misterio a lo que sentimientos se refería. Como la vez en que se enamoró del Astrólogo Kakeru y no había querido decirle a nadie y la vez que Yaten la llevó consigo, no hizo tanto esfuerzo por comunicárselos a las demás chicas, ni a su dueña.

Y ahí nuevamente se encontraba la causa de que él se sintiera así, y es que la actitud que había adoptado después de la partida de las Stars Light lo hacían desconcertarse y aunque sabían que a futuro tendría una vida juntos en la cual tuvieran el fructífero resultado de una pequeña gata como Diana no le ayudaba a disipar las dudas que en este momento le taladraban la cabeza.

Pero ahora que ya había estado meditando un momento sobre éste asunto, decidió que tendría que ser más directo y más seguro de sí mismo y preguntarle de frente a Luna por sus sentimientos.

Tenía que darse todo el valor posible para proyectar todas sus inseguridades y de una buena vez por todas dejarle claro a la felina los sentimientos que él aguardaba en su corazón hacia ella.

Ya de eso estaba seguro, y también con su cabeza un poco más clara en relación a sus sentimientos, se daba cuenta del error que cometió al haber fraguado una acción como en la que ahora había incluido al pelinegro.

Y si de alguna forma había sembrado dudas en su corazón con respecto a la princesa de la Luna, trataría de disiparlas ¡sí, eso haría! le aclararía sobre eso de cuando ella había sido acompañada por Seiya ahí en su casa, todo con lujo de detalles tal cual sucedieron las cosas y que las chicas también habían estado presentes, así como Taiki y Yaten, sobre todo que hasta Haruka y Michiru habían hecho acto de presencia y con eso le quedaría más que claro que simplemente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Decidido se puso en pie y como representando su actuación, elevó un puño y se dijo a sí mismo:

—Sí, yo soy el causante de esto y yo mismo seré quien lo arregle, a Darien le deberá quedar claro que no sucedió nada esa vez que Seiya vino acá y mucho menos en la cita que Serena tuvo con él —cuando a sus "espaldas" escuchó la voz del pelinegro

—Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste— sentenció el moreno

Artemis estaba muy sorprendido, abrió sus ojos como platos y ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer movimiento alguno. Se sentía tembloroso, él sólo quería convencer a Darien de que lo ayudará y sí, tal vez hizo mal en poner en tela de juicio la fidelidad de la rubia, de lo cual ahora se arrepentía completamente. Pero es que se sentía sólo, confundido, porque él si estaba completamente enamorado de la gata negra y no podía tolerar que ella no sintiera algo por él, y que se sintiera más que atraída por la estrella fugaz, pero ahora que había inmiscuido al príncipe en esto, comprendió que las cosas se deben dejar fluir por si solas, y que si en algún momento seremos alguien importante para esa persona amada, ésta llegara sin necesidad de forzarla, y que sobre todo había pasado el límite en cuestión a la relación de Serena y Darien.

Pero la consecuencia de su acción ahora le dolía en sobre manera, porque el moreno era una de las personas que el más estimaba y quería.

—Y bien, estoy esperando— volvió a insistir Darien, Artemis se dio la vuelta y notó que el moreno estaba pálido, y aunque su voz sonaba estridente, estaba haciendo acopio de mucha fuerza para no permitir que alguna lágrima se derramara de aquellos orbes azules que ahora se veían cristalinos.

La culpabilidad que es éste momento sentía Artemis se acrecentó aún más, no tenía que haber hecho esto, desde un principio lo sabía, su conciencia se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio; pero él en su gran confusión e inseguridad, no creyó que al príncipe de la Tierra le sucediera algo similar, pues él siempre se veía tan seguro de sí mismo del amor que Serena y él se profesaban y por lo regular no era una persona que tuviera pensamientos vagos, ya que siempre parecía tener la mente ocupada en algo.

Más lo que el gato desconocía, es que Darien siempre había sido una persona insegura y que se había refugiado tras una coraza la cual proyectaba al mundo una imagen de frialdad, pero que con Serena era capaz de tratar de hacer a un lado por mostrar lo mejor de sí para con ella.

—Bu… bueno, verás— ¿A dónde se había escapado todo el valor que sentía que ya había reunido? Se preguntó mentalmente el felino y cuando estaba por contestarle todo lo mejor que podía un sonido en la puerta los sobresaltó, era el sonido de una llave en la cerradura, por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces huyeron escaleras arriba a la habitación de la rubia, pero antes de entrar en ésta Darien piso la cola de Artemis, quién dejo escapar un agudo maullido y el pelinegro al tratar de no pisarlo completamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado, pero procurando no reparar en más incidentes y mucho menos en quejarse o sobarse, se encerraron en la habitación y buscaron un escondite.

.

Artemis se había introducido en un pequeño hueco que estaba entre la pared y el escritorio, si tenía suerte nadie lo vería, mientras que Darien se tomó como resguardo un armario rosa cubierto con unas cortinas amarillas, que se encontraba en la esquina cerca de las ventanas.

.

.

Llevaban más de dos horas escondidos, pero los ruidos en la planta baja que se filtraban hasta ese lugar, les daba la señal de que aún alguien se encontraba en la casa. Y pensando que posiblemente podían salir rápidamente por la ventana tal cual como habían llegado, Darien estaba a punto de salir, cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le puso en alerta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

La plática que mantenía el séquito de Serena la estaba oyendo Darien en el interior del armario y parecía que no tenía un fin próximo aquella charla.

—Si nos hubieras avisado que estarían arreglando tu habitación no hubiéramos ido y nos habríamos venido a casa de Serena directamente —por la forma en que lo decía, Darien dedujo que la que se estaba quejando era Mina.

—Sí, pero entonces ya no hubiera tenido quién me ayudara a acomodar mis cosas —le contestaba burlona la Sailor del fuego.

—Pero lo podías haber hecho después —contraatacaba la diosa del amor.

—Chicas ya dejemos esta discusión de lado y disfrutemos de la velada ¿les parece?—la conciliadora Amy habló esta vez

—Y bien Serena, ¿cómo salió la prueba de embarazo? — preguntó Lita

El pelinegro trago duro, no se esperaba escuchar una cosa así, y mucho menos en la que una prueba de embarazo se viera involucrada _«pero si ella y yo… aún… todavía no, y, y…»_ todos sus pensamientos se arremolinaban

—No sé chicas, aun no estoy segura, quería pedirle su opinión a Darien antes y pues no me he animado —contestó dubitativa la rubia de coletas

—Serena tonta, si sabes de sobra que él te ayudaría, siempre lo hace —habló la pelinegra

«_Entonces podría ser que…_» empezaba a aventurarse a pensar el moreno, cuando…

—Además si sabe que es algo positivo, ya sabes que él siempre te ayuda— esta vez habló la gata de la luna creciente.

—Ahorita se las enseño y ya ustedes me dan su opinión y ven si realmente necesito acudir a Darien —propuso la rubia de coletas.

—Ya quisiera yo tener un novio que me amé tanto y sea tan incondicional que a pesar de mis errores siga conmigo como lo es Darien contigo —decía la rubia del lazo rojo.

Darien en su propio escondite sólo agacho la cabeza y se llevó la mano hacia el mentón, todas esas palabras estaban provocando un trastorno en su cabeza, por primera vez en su vida parecía estar al punto del colapso. Toda esa ráfaga de sentimientos que lo habían asaltado de tan imprevisto, todo lo que había descubierto y ahora ésa conversación, necesitaba salir pronto de ese lugar, sentía que le asfixiaba, además los nervios de ser descubiertos empezaban a hacer mella en su salud mental, se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ya no fue consciente de lo que platicaban las chicas, sólo escucho la dulce voz de su princesa que lo llamaba

—Darien ¿Qué haces aquí?...

* * *

**Hola muchas gracias por leer, no saben lo mucho que me anima el ver que agregan mi historia a favoritos , a alertas y además que también me dejen un comentario es muy valioso para mí, gracias por las sonrisas que me dan con cada uno**

**Ése par hizo de las suyas en la habitación de Serena y creo que nuestro apuesto pelinegro, queriendo o no, también tuvo su parte en todo esto provocando algunos accidentes por ahí, pero ¿ahora que sucederá? ¿Alguna idea? ya saben que las espero *_***

**Quiero agradecer toda la ayuda que me dieron con cada una de sus ideas, procure tomarlas todas en cuenta y he aquí el resultado, espero no haberlas defraudado. En especial quiero agradecerles a Naiara Moon quién me ayudó con algunas ideas además de las imágenes y capítulos que me envió para ubicarme en la habitación de Serena xD y Usako Chiba-T quien también me ayudo con ideas para agregar en esta locura, Usagi Brouillard gracias por tus valiosos consejos y a mi preciosa Conyta Moonlight que además de darme muy buenas ideas y consejos también fue como mi beta en esté capítulo, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**.**

**Agradezco sus reviews a:**

**SANDYBELLHRNDZ /*/ LUNA /*/ Naiara Moon /*/ BONNY83 /*/ Sailor-Love0 1/*/ Luzk/*/ Lucy-Luna /*/Adileyne**

**SerenaTsukino /*/ Magguie Aino /*/ Usako Chiba-T /*/ Nai SD /*/ Usagi Brouillard /*/ Yesqui2000 /*/ Conyta Moonlight**

**Ojala no se me haya escapado ninguna y si sí, de verdad discúlpenme**

**.**

**Así que nuevamente agradezco su atención, su tiempo y que Dios las bendiga**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Mary


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: los personajes son de Sailor Moon y le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y por desgracia el muso también T_T **

* * *

**.**

**√v^√v^√- La curiosidad mató al gato… y por poco al príncipe -√v^√v^√**

**.**

**Gracias a Artemis, Darien está un poco celoso, ahora se encuentran en el cuarto de la princesa de la luna y como si no fuera suficiente la curiosidad también lo atacó, ¿qué encontrara? **

**.**

**¡Y con ustedes el capítulo final!**

**.**

**.**

Era una noche cálida, el cielo se mostraba virtuoso obsequiando una hermosa vista de la estrellas resplandecientes y éstas a su vez parecían escoltar a la hermosa luna llena que brillaba en lo más alto, toda la ciudad se veía bañada por la dulce caricia de ésta, y parecía más que una ocasión especial para no ser depreciada.

A través de una ventana que tenía recorrida una cortina, Darien podía ver a la soberbia luna que sobresalía entre todas las cosas hermosas que había en aquel hermoso firmamento y pensaba en lo fantástico que podría ser el salir a dar un paseo por el parque o simplemente salir a la terraza a contemplar la hermosura de aquella luz, como la vez que se encontraba con Serena después de haber salvado el corazón puro de Unasuki y ella le había hecho una pregunta, _«¿Cuál fue?»_ ¡Ah sí! Ya recordó _«¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?» _Esa pregunta sí que lo agarró de bajada y sin frenos, como vulgarmente dicen, pero ¡Ahora ya recordaba la respuesta! Y siguiendo en el tema de las preguntas, al parecer el pelinegro prefería las que venían en los exámenes aunque estuvieran aglomerados de ellas y muy difíciles, pero como él siempre estudiaba no tenía ningún problema con ello así se tratase de matemáticas, física y química o lo que fuera, eran prácticamente "pan comido" para él.

Pero ahora una nueva pregunta hecha por Serena - y al parecer más difícil- era la que lo torturaba _«¿Qué haces aquí?»_ En su vida había leído algún libro que le aconsejará "Qué hacer en caso de que seas sorprendido escondido en el armario de tu novia cuando andabas registrando su habitación" Sí, si de verdad existía tal libro le hubiera gustado haber podido leerlo a tiempo, pero ahora, ¿cuál sería la respuesta que le daría?

—Darien ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miró a su rubio tormento quién estaba ahí parada en frente de él, su cara mostraba confusión y sorpresa y no era para menos, pues ¿cuándo iba a imaginarse encontrar a su novio escondido en su armario?

—¿Darien? —volvió a insistir la rubia

Con un suspiro hondo y sin más remedio se había tenido que bajar de aquella superficie de madera en la que se encontraba, al parecer ese abrigo rosa no había hecho bien su trabajo de ocultarlo, después la luna hechicera de aquella noche lo había hipnotizado llevándolo consigo a un viaje, al cual su novia no lo dejó seguir y a continuación la voz de las chicas se escuchó al unísono, lo cual lo terminó de despabilar.

—¿Artemis?

El pelinegro tragó duro, ahora si se armaría una batalla más, en la que las Sailor scouts estarían envueltas, sólo que ésta vez sería en contra de un intento de gato guardián y un pseudo príncipe inseguros de sí mismos

—Serena picarona, trajiste a Darien a tu casa sabiendo que estarías sola y a Artemis para que te "echará aguas" ¿verdad?— Le decía Mina con una mano en la boca a la princesa de la luna

—A ver un momento, ¿Darien y Artemis en la habitación de Serena? ¿No se les hace raro todo esto? —preguntó Rei ignorando rotundamente el comentario hecho por su compañera

—¿Alguno de ustedes dos puede explicar qué están haciendo acá y a estas alturas de la noche? —insistió Lita

Darien estaba casi seguro de que algo similar a esto era lo que sentían las personas que eran juzgadas en tiempos de la Inquisición, pero la tortura que vendría después de esto, no quería ni imaginarla. Artemis por su parte, en un estado de cobardía, pensaba decir que fue Darien quién lo había orillado a todo esto

Serena sólo atinaba a mirar a Darien con la confusión reflejada aún más en su rostro

—Bueno… lo que ocurre… y ¿una prueba? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?... además el diario y… ese estrellado, y ni hablar de todo lo que fue y si yo no, qué habrías y luego lo último y… y — simplemente el moreno para sorpresa de sus demás compañeras de batalla, sólo hablaba atropelladamente y no era capaz de expresar una oración completa y con sentido.

Luna al ver la reacción del príncipe, además de que también había estado observando a Artemis y vio que éste tenía un leve sonrojo además de que agachó la cabeza no atinó más que a decir

—No cabe duda, son un par de tontos

—Pues si realmente nos encontramos en estas circunstancias es por tu culpa, si no te hicieras la misteriosa siempre, podríamos haber evitado esto

Todos los presentes en la habitación voltearon a ver a Artemis con sorpresa, pues ni una vez en su vida, o al menos que ellos recordaran, el felino se había atrevido a hacer algo así, tal cual directo se interpuso en frente de la gata negra y le había atizado todas estas palabras sin tartamudeo alguno.

—Artemis ¿quieres hablarnos de lo que sucede? —Amy fue la que habló ésta vez.

—Chicas creo que me dio un poco de hambre, ¿qué les parece si dejamos que Serena y Darien hablen al igual que Luna y Artemis en lo que nosotros preparamos algo en la cocina? —sugirió para sorpresa de todos, la Sailor del planeta Venus

—Pero… — quería protestar la Sailor del fuego, quien fue instada a abandonar la habitación, por parte de la castaña.

Después de dejar a las dos parejas solas, Artemis fue quien nuevamente habló — Serena no te importa si Luna y yo vamos a la habitación de Rini, ¿verdad?—

—No, por supuesto que no… pasen —contestó consternada la aludida

Ya a solas en la habitación la rubia insistió en la pregunta que ya le había hecho a su novio.

—Y bien Darien ¿Qué haces aquí? No me molesta tenerte acá, pero claro que sí me sorprende en la situación en la que nos encontramos —comentó con ternura la rubia.

Sin embargo, Darien estaba más que aturdido, los cambios bruscos de sentimientos no hacían más que nublar su mente sin poder aclarar y mucho menos ordenar sus pensamientos, _«¿por dónde empezar?»_ Esa era realmente la cuestión, así que comenzó a pasearse por la habitación y en un gesto de frustración se llevó las manos a la cabeza alisando su cabello negro hacia atrás.

Después el pelinegro detuvo su maratón y comenzó a hablar y a señalar a cada lado que había recorrido en la habitación.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que Artemis y luego entramos, después sucedió eso y luego aquello, al final cuando ustedes, yo entre allá y, y…

—Darien ¿de verdad que eres tú? Es que no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos por el principio? —la rubia sorprendida lo invitó a ir paso por paso.

El nerviosismo estaba muy latente en el moreno de ojos azules, pues a pesar de que hace apenas un momento había sentido mucho coraje en contra de Seiya Kou y lo que éste hubiera podido despertar en su amada, ahora se encontraba nervioso y confuso, pues quería comenzar a relatarle a su novia lo que había sucedido pero también quería hacerle muchas preguntas. La montaña rusa en la que ahora se encontraban sus pensamientos, parecía no querer detenerse y eso le hacía sentir más tonto de lo que él creía que ya se veía.

Serena lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

—Darien ¿te sientes bien? —haciendo nuevamente gala de su ternura la rubia le preguntó.

Como respuesta el pelinegro hizo una vez más el ejercicio de la inhalación y exhalación. Si le dieran dinero por cada suspiro, el pelinegro seguramente a estas alturas sería millonario. Ya después de su reflexión el moreno comenzó a hablar

—Bien principiemos por el empiezo… ¿qué dije? —Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro —No, no, empecemos por el principio —_«tartamudo, bobalicón y atolondrado»_ sí seguro eso definiría en éste momento su personalidad, o al menos a ésa conclusión él estaba llegando.

—Serena creo que será mejor que te sientes —la rubia ya que hubo realizado la acción que le pidió su novio, éste continuo hablando —Lo que pasa que ésta tarde Artemis me visitó en mi departamento pidiéndome ayuda porque se sentía inseguro respecto a Luna— Darien no estaba tan seguro de lo que decía, pero procuraba darse a entender lo mejor posible, no obstante el nerviosismo que hacia presa de él lo instó a seguir en el maratón, dando como resultado vueltas y más vueltas en frente de Serena

—Entonces aun no entiendo realmente que fue lo que sucedió, me transforme en Tuxedo mask y cuando fui consciente de mis actos ya nos encontrábamos acá. Después como si una fuerza extraña se hubiera apoderado de mí, abrí el cajón de tu escritorio y leí un poco de lo que decía en tu diario. Discúlpame, yo sé que no debí hacerlo, pero estos celos son tan fuertes y traicioneros, que aun cuando crees estar en tus cabales ellos te hacen darte cuenta de que en realidad la espina que siempre habías creído insignificante, es más bien dolorosa y molesta, y basta solo de un roce para hacerla desplegar todas esas emociones en cuestión de segundos; al principio comenzaba a sentirme molesto en contra de Artemis por la forma en la que me engatusó, pero después todos los demás actos no fueron más que responsabilidad mía; en aquella libreta rosada encontré una pequeña tarjeta que te dejó el tonto estrellado y la destrocé, y como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, esa carta apareció de entre esas hojas y también sufrió las dolorosas consecuencias de mis arrebatos… —Darien detuvo su relato y miró hacia el techo, con un suspiro hondo trató de proseguir con sus palabras pero fue interrumpido por Serena.

—Darien no es necesario que hagas todo esto, yo comprendo…

—No —la interrumpió—. Es que realmente yo necesito que me escuches Serena, por favor —hincándose a la altura de su novia continuó sus palabras, pero no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos, pues sabía que si lo hacía se perdería en las profundidades de aquel azul celeste.

—Sere, princesa, amor yo… —Darien no fue consciente del gran impacto que esas palabras produjeron en su amada, pues el prácticamente no era de usar esos adjetivos para referirse a ella, pero lo que ella ignoraba, es que el joven siempre que pensaba en ella, lo hacía con estas palabras como inicio de un monólogo en el cual los más íntimos sentimientos eran declarados y reconocidos repetidas veces en la soledad de su departamento —verás, esto que tú me haces sentir no es algo que yo haya heredado de mi vida pasada como Endymion, y no es algo que crea que deba empezar a forjar porque en un futuro nuestras almas estarán enlazadas en ese nuevo tiempo que nos espera como Tokio de Cristal. No, nada de eso, lo que yo tengo acá en el corazón no es más que la fehaciente realidad de los sentimientos que tú despiertas en mí. Tú mi tonta Serena Tsukino, la más despistada y atolondrada mujer que he conocido en mi vida, mi cabeza de chorlito esa que en vez de usar flechas utiliza exámenes de treinta puntos para llegar a los corazones de los arrogantes antipáticos y que cuando se acaba el bastimento utiliza los zapatos. Serena, esa bella princesa a la cual siempre estuve esperando, ésa persona que yo sabía que cuando se presentara en mi vida sin ser necesario darle instrucciones, sabría llenar ése hueco en mi corazón, ése ángel que estaba predestinado para un tonto solitario como lo era yo, la cual en cada beso me haría recuperar la vida y tejería una alfombra de sueños nuevos con cada uno de ellos. Tú eres la única que hace sentirme con la esperanza de que mañana será un día mejor, aquella que sabe romper mi coraza, y se atreve a esparcir su raíz en mi mundo, princesa en pocas palabras me llenas de ti, y en ningún momento has dejado de ser la persona más importante en mi vida. Perdóname por las veces, que por estar enfrascado en mis estudios, te hice a un lado o deje que sintieras una falta de interés de mi parte, pero no lo he hecho con esa intención, yo lo que quiero es ser alguien mejor, ser digno de ti, éste fue mi estilo de vida desde que me quedé solo y no sabía cómo realmente demostrarle a alguien lo que sentía, el cerrojo que le puse a mi corazón quería que fuera definitivo y por eso nunca creí necesario tener que aprender cosas, sobre todo lo que en ese tiempo creía, era tan absurdo hacer por amor. Por eso creí que una forma de demostrarlo sería esforzándome en los estudios, para ser una mejor persona… ¡vaya romanticismo el mío! Pero tu luz fue capaz de llegar hasta ese rincón solitario y oscuro en el que me encontraba, ese resplandor hermoso que le dio calidez a mi corazón aun cuando me encontraba en las tinieblas a las que había sido arrojado por Galaxia, solo imagínate si fue capaz de llegar hasta el corazón de ella ¿Cuánto más no crees que pudo haber hecho en mi? Serena es que simplemente yo te amo con todas las fuerzas que poseo, pero el hecho de saber que alguien más estuvo presente en ése tiempo en que me ausente me hace sentir vulnerable, perdóname por ser un egoísta, porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que si ya no hubiera podido seguir a tu lado me habría gustado que él si pudiera haberlo hecho, soy consciente del gran amor que él en tan poco tiempo te tomó, y también sé que él habría hecho lo imposible por hacerte feliz, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y más que dispuesto estar a tu lado, pero tengo miedo de que esa estela que él dejo a su paso te haya afectado al grado de cuestionarte sobre los sentimientos que puedas tener hacia mí. Por esa razón me he rendido a la inseguridad que ya de por si desde antes de tu llegada, alimentaba mi alma, y al parecer tampoco estoy solo, ya que Artemis también es preso de esta paradoja a la cual el amor nos ha llevado, pero yo necesito que me digas que, a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias en las que nos hemos visto involucrados, aún me amas, que aceptas a éste tonto, antipático y arrogante en tu vida, que contra viento y marea estaremos juntos, porque yo necesito de tu luz para ser feliz. Llévame en el fondo de tu alma y déjame ser parte de ti, por favor, mi amor por ti es tan grande que estoy dispuesto a hacerme responsable por las debilidades que hayas tenido, haciéndome cargo de los errores a los que estas te hayan llevado y aún más de aquel pequeño ser que está próximo a hacer su llegada, solo me gustaría saber cuándo será eso…

Serena seguía impactada por todo lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su amado príncipe, pues no imaginaba que algún día estas palabras serían desprendidas de la misma boca de él; en sus sueños siempre así era, pero escucharlo en la realidad era más satisfactorio y hermoso que en cualquier mundo alterno.

Darien quien hasta ese momento después de haber desviado la mirada, y haber optado por escoltar ese par de orbes azules con sus parpados bronceados, se atrevió a mirar de lleno en los hermosos ojos azul celeste de su novia, la acuosidad que encontró en ellos lo animó a querer interrumpir aquel sendero que estos amenazaban con iniciar en las mejillas de la rubia con sus propios labios, y que sin tardar más con un par de besos lo hizo, la mujer que se encontraba profundamente emocionada en frente de él, se arrojó a su cuerpo, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Serena estaba temblando de la emoción y Darien pudo percibirlo al igual que la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba.

—Darien yo siempre te he amado y de eso no tengo ninguna duda, y lo que me acabas de decir no ha hecho más que sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque claro con la excepción de algunos detalles que sé que no te he contado, pero no ha sido porque yo realmente no creyera que tú no fueras digno de saber, sino porque estos no han sido más que un grato recuerdo que él me dejo con su partida; si llegué a dudar fue porque creí que tal vez no volvería a verte o a las chicas, pero no porque algo hubiera cambiado en los sentimientos que guardo en mi corazón por ti, no importa si hiciste desaparecer la nota y la carta, ya que creo que yo habría hecho algo peor, pero si quiero contarte que las veces que llegué a abrazarlo a él, siempre recordaba tu calor, y que desgraciadamente no hubo ocasión en la que no te comparará y en la cual no salieras victorioso —si tan solo el pelinegro hubiera terminado de leer ese pasaje de la caída de ella y de Seiya, en el diario de la rubia, habría leído lo mismo que ahora ella le estaba relatando —solo que hay algo que no entiendo ¿de que "ser" me hablas? —preguntó la rubia alejándose un poco de él y viéndolo a los ojos.

—De lo último que mencionaste con las chicas sobre la prueba de embarazo…

.

.

.

.

Luna entró primero al ático el que antes utilizara como su recamara la pequeña dama, detrás de ella un inseguro Artemis la seguía con la mirada baja, _«¿cómo contar sus inseguridades? ¿Por dónde empezar?» _

—Y bien, según tú ¿cuál es el misterio que me rodea y por lo tanto ha hecho que tú ya Darien sean unos fisgones? —preguntó un poco molesta la felina negra, pues bien se sentía herida por la forma en que él le había hablado anteriormente.

Su lado inseguro no dejaba de pensar que si tan solo Mina no lo hubiera visto cuando se dirigió al escritorio de Serena, ahora él que tendría que dar explicaciones sería solo Darien, pero ahora que recordaba, posiblemente si iba a tener que dar un par de excusas más, ya que Mina sí logró darse cuenta de lo arruinado que estaba su libro, ése libro que Serena estaba dispuesta a regresarle "ya que no pensaba leerlo porque eran muchas páginas y además no tenía dibujos" y que el felino claramente había visto momentos antes rebozando de un buen estado y después estaba muy empapado _«¿Qué fue lo que estuvo haciendo Darien cuando se quedó solo en la habitación?» _era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza del felino

—¡Artemis! Estoy esperando —le gritó Luna espantando a las ideas que empezaban a tomar posada en la cabeza del felino blanco.

No. Era tiempo de la verdad y el valor tenía que hacerse presente le gustara o no, así que Artemis puntualizando esto con un asentimiento de cabeza más para sí mismo que para la gata que lo acompañaba se limitó a contestar:

—Luna yo… —no pudo seguir viéndola a los ojos por lo cual buscó un punto imaginario en el cual centrar sus palabras —desde que recuerdo haberte visto por primera vez me enamoré de ti como un tonto, y es así literalmente. Desde aquel momento cualquier cosa bella que me encontrara en el camino no me hacía más que pensar en ti, en lo hermoso que sería compartir contigo cada detalle, y hasta incluso aquella vez que vi aquella Iglesia me sentí honrado de que tú me eligieras para compartir tú vida conmigo, como si realmente ya me hubieras dado el "sí", pero a pesar de todo el amor que siento desbordar en mi corazón por ti, también siempre ha estado presente la otra cara de la moneda, aquella que me hace ver que tú no me correspondes, por eso la vez que sucedió lo de Kakeru me sentí al punto del colapso sintiéndome caer en un abismo, pero al ver que ya habías superado ese trance y después la llegada de la pequeña Diana me hizo ilusionarme más, porque yo ya veía el futuro como un hecho y algo ya realizado este amor. Luego llega la estrellita fugaz y no hace más que tambalear mi mundo con su sonrisa que parece iluminar tus días, y, y… y ahora si me siento como el mayor de los tontos, porque yo fui quien arrastró a Darien en mis inseguridades, fui yo quien sembró la duda en su corazón y sólo porque yo me sentía tan desdichado no creí que alguien más no pudiera sentir esta atmósfera de opresión, pero ahora como te digo, me arrepiento ya que si Darien y Serena llegan a… ni siquiera puedo decirlo… me voy a lamentar por toda la vida si es que eso sucede —por una parte el felino blanco suspiró aliviado, aunque sus ojos azules mostraban tristeza podía sentir que había descargado un gran peso de sus hombros —solo quiero que sepas que aún siento este gran amor por ti, y que estaré esperando hasta que sea nuestro tiempo —Artemis dio la media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, ya que lo que él creía necesario ya lo había dicho y ahora solo le encargaría al tiempo que él fuera quien se ocupara de acomodar las cosas.

—Artemis, yo, yo… yo también —fue lo único que puedo emitir la gata negra, que hace momentos recibiera la declaración de amor por parte del felino blanco.

—Sí Luna, yo sé que tú también lo sientes. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, con permiso —y con un dejo de tristeza el gato se empezó a encaminar con dirección a la habitación de la rubia.

—¡Tonto! —esa palabra sin duda le molestó a Artemis —yo también te amo— y como si de una pesadilla despertara con las más suaves de las palabras el pequeño felino se relajó.

—¿Lo puedes volver a repetir? —suplicó Artemis a su amada gata.

—Que yo, yo también te amo —ahora le costó menos a Luna expresarlo—. Tal vez te preguntes por qué he estado rara últimamente y ha sido porque platicando con las chicas y con Serena, les describía esta nueva sensación con el fin de que me ayudaran a identificarla. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta ellas ya lo habían notado, sólo esperaban que por mi cuenta le pusiera el nombre adecuado a esta nueva emoción, la cual ahora ya conozco. Discúlpame por los malos ratos que te hice pasar, ya que nunca me di cuenta de cuanto te hería hasta hoy, sólo deseo una nueva oportunidad ¿me la darías? —los ojos color rubí de Luna eran las ventanas del alma, las cuales en este momento dejaban entre ver que cierta declaración era cierta

Artemis por su parte no dudó más y se aproximó hacía ella y con su nariz le otorgó una caricia que dejaba claro que las palabras que pudieran decir, estaban de más.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ah! sobre la prueba, bueno sobre eso quería hablar contigo, pero no sé cómo empezar… —la rubia se sentía confundida.

—Pues que te parece si me cuentas cómo sucedió —bueno realmente "eso" ya lo sabía el pelinegro, por eso mejor rectificó sus palabras —creo que ya me imagino cómo, mejor dime de qué forma te puedo ayudar —mientras su mente divagaba entre las mil maneras de morir que su suegro examinaría para probar en él.

—Creo que será mejor que te la enseñe y de esa manera ya pensaremos la mejor forma de arreglar el asunto ¿te parece? —a pesar de la seguridad que podían mostrar sus palabras, el rostro blanco de la mujer se tiñó de un leve color carmín.

Y sin esperar la respuesta de su amado, Serena se dirigió hacia aquel armario en el que había encontrado a su novio escondido para buscar la prueba. Una prueba que Darien en ése momento suponía, le daría un giro radical a sus vidas y ni hablar de la forma en la que se sentía al ser testigo directo de lo que sus orbes zafiros estaban a punto de ver, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era aceptar totalmente a Serena con todos sus errores a pesar de que este en especial le podía doler en sobremanera o resignarse a perderla y prácticamente arrojarla a los brazos de otro, pero el amor que sentía por ella, como ya se lo había confirmado, era tan grande que estaba dispuesto a todo, con tal de seguir a su lado y ser el merecedor de aquel brillo especial que mostraba la viva mirada de los orbes celeste de aquella rubia.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia ya había vuelto a ocupar el lugar en el que estaba, al lado del pelinegro

—Como te darás cuenta, creo que no lo he hecho bien como quisiera, a pesar de ser dos rayitas parecen gusanos garabateados y… Darien si me estás escuchando ¿verdad? —pasó la mano en frente de los ojos del moreno al notar que este no le ponía ni la más mínima atención.

—Perdón princesa, claro que te estoy escuchando —_«¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta de lo doloroso que era el tema?» _pero si lo que no quería era alterar el estado de la ojiceleste, era mejor "hacer de tripas, corazón" se convenció el pelinegro.

—Las chicas me están ayudando en lo que pueden, me dan consejos y todo, pero como ellas también tienen sus propios asuntos no pueden estar al pendiente de lo mío, por eso es que ellas me sugirieron que mejor acudiera en ayuda a ti, ya que cuando se trata de estos casos tú tienes la mejor solución y debido a tu mayor experiencia en el asunto creen que es más adecuado —finalizó la princesa de la Luna.

Mientras Darien escuchaba las palabras de la rubia, su mirada estaba explorando el dibujo que estaba sobre una cartulina, no le encontraba una forma coherente y tampoco entendía porque las demás Sailors pensaron que él tenía experiencia en esos asuntos y por qué habían deducido que él tendría el mejor de los consejos.

—Darien, dime que tú si le ves forma de prueba de embarazo por favor, es que tengo que presentar esto para el lunes y aun no la he podido terminar, y mucho menos tengo idea de cómo empezar a exponer —el pelinegro se confundió _«¿por qué tan drásticamente le había cambiado el tema? »_

—Y ¿esto qué es? —preguntó Darien señalando el dibujo

—Amor —chilló la joven rubia —es la prueba de embarazo, por favor ayúdame a dibujarla bien y te agradecería aún más si también me ayudas a pintarla y te amaría aún más si me das consejos para exponer, sabes lo mucho que lo detestó y más porque ahora tengo que hacerlo sola —suplicó Serena.

— E… Es… ¿Esto es la prueba de embarazo? —Preguntó sorprendido y aliviado el moreno —¿o sea qué, no es otra cosa más que esto, a lo que se referían tú y las chicas?

—Pues sí ¿por qué Darien, qué pensabas? —preguntó sin entender la rubia.

_«Que ¿qué pensaba? ¿De verdad que a todo lo que se refería era a "esto"?» _como si su cara hubiera recobrado los diez años que había envejecido durante esa noche, Darien respiro aliviado, además de que más que gustoso al igual que siempre, pensaba ayudar a su rubio tormento y más si se trataba de sus estudios, asimismo al parecer «_"¿Por qué Darien, qué pensabas?" »_ Sería otra pregunta que se agregaría a la lista negra que cada vez parecía engrosarse más, y sin dudas su novia era tan inocente, que no se imaginaba la gran historia que él, ya se había fabricado en la cabeza por eso solo dijo:

—Nada mi amor, y claro que te ayudaré, cuando tú quieras.

—Darien te amo tanto y gracias —Serena se arrojó a los brazos del moreno una vez más, permitiéndole a Darien disfrutar de la gran sensación que la calidez de su amada le otorgaba.

Por la ventana los indicios de un nuevo día comenzaban a colarse por la ventana de aquella estancia, lugar que al parecer de Darien, resguardaban a la más hermosa de las princesas, los rayos dorados en tornasol con los rojos de aquel bello amanecer, serían una de las mejores postales que él guardaría en su memoria, por fin podía sentirse descansar, pues su corazón por fin se había permitido el lujo de expresar todo sus sentimientos y ahora sabía que la mujer a la que abrazaba lo seguía amando, o tal vez aún más, de lo que él podía merecer, y que él era capaz de corresponder con la misma intensidad.

En ése momento Artemis y Luna entraban en la habitación de la rubia. El nuevo brillo que iluminaba sus ojos no pasó desapercibido para Darien, quien pudo deducir que ya había arreglado sus asuntos con Luna, y el pelinegro con una sonrisa le hizo ver al felino blanco que él también ya lo tenía arreglado, por lo cual Artemis respiró aliviado.

—Serena hija ¿estás aquí? —una voz masculina se escuchó desde la planta inferior llamando a la rubia, después de los saludos que la dulce voz maternal de Ikuko dirigía al cuarteto de chicas que se habían quedado dormidas en la alfombra de la sala.

—Entonces mi amor, ¿Cuándo me ayudas? —fue la rápida pregunta de Serena.

—¿Qué te parece esta tarde cuando nos veamos? —La rubia con un asentimiento y una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro le afirmó que estaba de acuerdo —Artemis ¿vamos?

—Claro Darien —y el moreno se transformó nuevamente en aquel tipo galante de frac negro, sombrero de copa y antifaz, cargó al pequeño gato blanco y salió por el lugar por el que había entrado a la estancia, pero antes se dirigió a la rubia y con un ademan, llevó sus dedos índice y medio a la altura de sus sienes y con una leve inclinación le dijo:

—_Adieu —_y salió del santuario de la princesa de la luna.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno lo último del "****_Adieu_****"quise describir el ademan de despedida del caballero de la luna, espero que si me haya salido jeje, y bueno éste es el capítulo final, gracias por acompañarme en este fic, creo que es la mejor idea que he tenido, sólo espero haberla podido desarrollar bien y claro eso ustedes me lo dirán. Agradezco a mi preciosa Conyta Moonlight que me ha ayudado a través del fic con sus ideas además de haber fungido como mi beta y a mi peque Nai SD por sus ideas.**

**Me alegra ver todos los nombres de las personas que me agregaron a alertas y a favoritos, de verdad me entusiasman enormemente, además de todos los que me dejaron su comentario me hicieron el día con cada uno de ellos, creo que ahora tuve un poco más de tiempo que me tomaré la libertad de agradecerles a cada uno sus comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

**.**

** Faby Usako-Chiba-T: Hola amiga, como verás creo que cada uno aceptó su parte de la culpa y por fin dejaron salir sus sentimientos, espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado y gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaste a lo largo del fic con tus ideas, además de tus comentarios**

** Christydechiba: Hola y bienvenida, me da gusto tenerte por acá. Como vez ya cada uno por fin habló, ya que la comunicación era algo que les hacía falta a ese par xD y mi –bueno nuestro- Darien por fin se declaró tal cual se debe, ojala que este capítulo te guste y muchas gracias por pasar por acá**

** Princessqueen: "Más vale tarde que nunca" xD y al menos creo que todo esto de algo les sirvió, pero no te preocupes si Darien se pone mal yo estoy más que dispuesta a cuidarlo xDD Gracias por tu apoyo y espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado**

** Adileyne: Gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, nos leemos**

** Mamocha Forever: Que bueno que te haya sacado sonrisas y/o carcajadas, ese era uno de mis objetivos xD muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capítulo también te haya gustado**

** yesqui2000: Es que ¿quién dice que nuestro Darien no puede ser un curioso? Y que mejor si lo descubrieran muajajaja, además de que la historia que se empezaba a fabricar en la cabeza no le agradaba tanto xD espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado**

** Magguie Aino: bueno si por dudas la mayor que tenías era respecto a la prueba, espero no haberte decepcionado xD y tranquila, respira que no quiero que te dé un paro sin antes acabar tu fic eh. Y al contrario las gracias te las debo yo a ti, espero te haya gustado el capítulo**

** Michiru22: Gracias por tu comentario, y creo que la curiosidad no llegó precisamente a esos extremos con Darien, pero sí que le dio su buena escarmienta xDD ojala que este capítulo te haya sido de tu agrado**

** BONNY83: Jjiji si debería de ser un delito el causarle esos espantos a Darien, pero por lo mientras discúlpame, sii? Además de que en este caso, él solito se fabricó la historia de la prueba jeje, y perdón por no actualizar pronto, en una parte un ataque de tristeza me dejó sin inspiración, y por otra creo que la falta de experiencia también juega su parte, espero te haya agradado este capítulo**

** Naiara Moon: Mi preciosa Nai, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo, además como vez a nuestro Darien le costó muchísimo tener que explicarse, al grado que prefiere seguir presentando exámenes xD te mando besos y abrazos y nuevamente gracias por todo**

** LUNA: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que alcance mi objetivo de sacarte sonrisas, con saber eso me haces el día. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado, espero tu opinión **

** Nai SD: Hola mi peque, gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario. Vaya que a nuestro sexy se le han pegado varias malas costumbres, como el ser curioso, desastroso, dormilón y falta que también se le pegue lo tragón xDD Un condón, eso sí que hubiera sido bueno que encontrara xD pensando en las formas que se puede utilizar con la pseudo escritora n/n xDD Ojala que este capítulo te haya gustado, yo también te extraño y te mando besos de parte del muso**

** Unniestar: gracias por t comentario, y vaya que con ese "Waa" sí que me entusiasmaste y procure actualizar lo más pronto posible jeje, espero te haya gustado el capítulo**

** Bruhe: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y además por la vuelta que te has dado por mi perfil, me emociona mucho, ojala que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y saludos hasta Brasil desde México!**

** Conyta Moonlight: Hola mi querida preciosa amiga, gracias por TODO, y definitivamente que es en toda la extensión de la palabra. Yo ya me imaginaba a Artemis poniéndose pantalones xD y creo que a la próxima habrá que enviarle un msj a nuestro muso con el horóscopo de leo xD además creo que la imagen sería bueno utilizarla esta vez, no crees? Antes de salir por la ventana se transformó nuevamente… solo que envidio a esa gata y a Serena por estar presentes cuando eso ocurrió xDD Creo q me tendré q poner a estudiar tus fic's para mejorar más en mi escritura jeje. Ojala no te haya defraudado con el capítulo, y que hayas disfrutado este fic. Ya me dijiste que no hay nada que agradecer, pero lo hago porque realmente lo siento, millones de besos y abrazos y espero que ya estés mejor de todo lo que te ha pasado en estos días**

**.**

**.**

**Y bueno, creo que me despido por el momento, espero pronto nos podamos leer y que yo pueda seguir contando con su apoyo. Y para que se vayan previniendo (muajajaja) ya tengo una idea, así que a poner a trabajar a la ardilla eh! Agradezco su atención, su apoyo, su tiempo y que Dios las bendiga**

***´¨)**

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Mary**


End file.
